House of Argen
House of Argen is a noble house of the High Reaches known for the silver dragon used in their heraldry. The House of Argen is known as an economic and military force within the region and has been a staunch protector of the lands. History 'Origin' Lord Joran Argen founded the household in 650 KR when he was granted lands and a charter to form six villages on the frontier lands east of the Barony of Briarwood by the House of Alba. The first village and the first seat of the House of Argen was the village of Browin. Over the years his family was able to clear additional lands and establish a few more villages but lost most of them to the goblin raids that consistently plagued the area. The family was well established as an ally of the House of Alba in the House of Lords in Kel Arn by the time that the first Goblin War broke out. As the House of Gromwood began to loose ground in the Goblin War, the land that would become the Barony of the High Reaches became more and more difficult to control. The goblin raids were extracting their toll upon the House and all those under their protection until Lord Joran's son, Lyam, began the construction of Castle Highward upon the eastern slopes of the southern spur of Grandfather Mountain in 691 KR. The Goblin War lasted another five years before the last of the tribes were exterminated. To cement the alliance that had been growing between the Houses of Gromwood and Argen, a daughter of Gromwood, Lady Cerris was wed to a son of Argen, Lord Roric Argen, and the House claimed the Barony of High Reaches. 'Growth' When the House unified with the House of Gromwell to claim the Barony, they began to fortify Castle Highward with stone towers and walls. Shortly after the House of Argen came to power, their neighboring barony, Nordmare, fell to an attack of Undead under the sway of the Green Moon. The House of Norello was crippled in the attack and many were killed and turned into undead themselves forever doomed to haunt their ancestral castle. The people of Nordmare, frightened and unable to turn to the House Norello for guidance, called upon the House of Argen for aid. Norello has never forgiven the Lord Roric for claiming the south of Nordmare as a protectorate of High Reaches. Lord Roric was an even-handed ruler and patient but he could not stand House Norello's concern with their own wealth and title above the welfare of their own people. Rather than destroy the house - he let them bicker and complain in taverns for he had better things to do. When Lord Roric's son, Jorah, came of age to take a wife, every House in the North Marches attempted to gain a foothold in the House of Argen. Women were paraded in front of him nearly every day for an entire summer and he didn't see one in the mix that seemed to have any concern for the people they would rule. The young women were looking forward to being the rulers of Highward rather than the servants to the Barony of High Reaches as his father had instructed him. Eventually he found a half-elven woman, Lyanna Silverhair. Though not of a Noble or Merchant House, her grace and healing heart were immediately apparent. As a daughter of Amara, she tended the sick in the villages and towns alike - caring not for the pomp and courtly behavior of so many of the girls that Jorah refused. Jorah and Lyanna had several children but two stand out in the history of the House; twins. Tyrel and Jaryth Argen were born of two bloodlines; Tyrel after his father and Jaryth after his mother. Though both were blessed with long life and good health (a quality common in most quarter-elf children), their bond paved the way for the recognition of wizards within the House of Lords. It was the House of Argen, when Lord Jorah died and Tyrel became Lord of Highward, that pushed for a repeal tot he laws that forbade the practice of Arcane Magic within the North Marches. Bloodline Within the House of Argen there are two bloodlines. Those who are born with dark hair and those who are born with stark white hair. Those who are born with white hair are known for their affinity for arcane magic and 'odd' abilities. The emergence of the Silverhair line comes after Lord Roric's son, Jorah, married the half-elven woman, Lyanna Silverhair. Their son, Jaryth Argen, was the first born of the Silverhair line. See also: Bloodline: Silverhair Military The House of Argen is known for its military strength and gentle hand. They can drive back the goblin raiders one day and provide aid and comfort to their people the next. They are one of the more efficient and formal military organizations of the Marches. Their distinct blue cloak can be seen far and wide within the Marches with the small shield-broach with the silver dragon emblazoned upon a blue field. 'Wizards' The House of Argen is one of the few houses of the North Marches that actively encourages those of its house who are born with the gift to pursue it with as much vigor as they would with any other military skill. Wizards of the House and those of the commoner class that were found by the House, serve in the Guard of the High Reaches. This means that in addition to their magical education they must also learn to ride, shoot and lead men into battle. ''Wizards of the House'' *Jaryth Argen Category:Minor House Category:Houses of North Marches Category:House Argen Category:North Marches Category:Noble Houses Category:House of Gorm Category:House of Gizad Category:House of Amara